Só por hoje
by MaryKiryuuElric
Summary: O que Ino fará quando descobri que Gaara é na verdade um agente?


Segredos

Certamente a rotina a incomodava muito. Acorda cedo ir para o trabalho, depois voltar e ir para o colégio, era algo que a deixava cansada profundamente.

Seu trabalho era numa floricultura que para sua alegria era do Tio/ pai. Ela não chegou o conhecer seu pai biológico, ele fazia parte do exercito quando chamaram seu distrito para guerra ele sumiu junto com eles. Ela apenas conhece – lá sua mãe ainda assim não se lembra de seu rosto, quando era pequena sua mãe voltava do trabalho e foi abordada por um assaltante que estava armando com uma trinta e oito, ela não reagiu e entrou a bolsa, mas ele estava muito nervoso e atirou nela o tiro acertou seu coração e desfaleceu no chão.

O homem que cuidava dela agora era seu doce a amado tio. Com um sorriso doce e acolhedor criou ela como se fosse sua filha.

Levantou – se cinco da manha como de costume indo direto para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha morna. Terminou de escovar os dentes e segui para o quarto novamente. O quarto era em cor lilás um armário em mogno branco perto da cama em cor creme o criado mudo também de mogno só que a cor era preta encima do mesmo havia um retrato com duas pessoas muito felizes. Ainda olhava o armário procurando uma roupa para trabalhar optou por um vestido Azul que combinava com os seus olhos azuis celeste calçou uma sandália rasteira branca amarou seu cabelo loiro em um habitual rabo de cavalo.

Desceu as escadas para a cozinha era em estilo americana era em azulejos brancos a pia era embutida na parede encima da mesma havia um armário em tom creme ao lado uma geladeira em inox prata a frente uma bancada de madeira.

- Ino! Chamou um homem que aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos, loiro com olhos meio esverdeados tinha uma pele alva mantinha um semblante calmo.

- sim, tio. Ela se virou e encarou o homem.

- Você pode abri a floricultura hoje mais tarde preciso resolver uns problemas e vou demora um pouco.

- Problemas? Cruzou os braços.

- Nada de se preocupa, ta bom. Deu um beijo na testa da garota.

- Tudo bem, eu vou dar uma passada na casa da Sakura! Exclamou a Loira.

- Certo volte logo.

- Sim.

A garota seguiu para a porta e saiu andando duas casa a frente parou em uma com um lindo jardim florido tocou a campainha e ouvi passos.

- INO! A garota da casa deu um pulou encima da outra.

- Sakura, assim você me derruba. Riu alto.

Sakura era uma jovem com uns vintes poucos anos tinha cabelos rosa, olhos verdes com esmeraldas uma pele alva vestia um vestido vermelho.

- Entra! Sakura a puxou para entro da casa.

- Iai novidades? Perguntou se sentado no sofá.

- Eu estou grávida! Disse sentando ao lado da amiga.

- O Sasuke não perde tempo, hein! Sorriu com o comentário.

- E você quando vai me dar sobrinhos? Perguntou à rosada.

- Eu não sei! Suspirou profundamente.

- Porca faz dois anos e mesmo assim não esqueceu? Fitou a loira nos olhos.

- Sinto que a culpa foi minha sabe, testuda! Lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

Ino começou a chora e Sakura abraçou fortemente.

Mais tarde seguiu para floricultura, meio triste com as lembranças.

O resto do dia estava começando a ser tedioso pouco clientes. Quando três homens entram na loja.

- Boa Tarde gostaria de falar com Katashi Yamanaka! Solicitou um alto e magro aparentava uns quarenta e sete anos.

- Desculpe meu tio não esta! Falou calmamente.

- Hum... Eu sou Tarashi no Sabaku e estes são meus filhos Kankuro no Sabaku e Gaara no Sabaku.

- Prazer, sou Ino Yamanaka.

Família no Sabaku era uma das, mas ricas do país. Sua empresa trabalhava com sistema de segurança e aparelhos médicos. Tarashi é um homem ambicioso, e cruel. Foram com roubos, chantagem, mortes, estupros que se tornou o que é hoje. Tem três filhos Temari, Kankuro e Gaara.

A loira observa eles saírem para dar um longo suspiro. O resto do dia terminou muito calmo fechou a floricultura e foi para casa. Ao chega à mesma foi para cozinha prepara algo para comer quando seu tio apareceu em casa com mais duas pessoas.

- Vamos ao meu escritório tratar do contrato! Katashi animou- se falando.

- Sim! Gaara pode ficar um pouco aqui na sala já volto! Confessou o outro homem.

O rapaz não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de confirmação e sentou – se no sofá perto da porta.

Ino ainda estava na cozinha quando seu tio a chamou na bancada.

- Ino você pode fazer companhia ao Gaara?

- Ok, deixa terminar aqui eu já vou!

- Qualquer coisa, estou no meu escritório!

Disse subindo as escadas junto com Tarashi para o seu escritório. Ino se dirigiu a sala e perguntou:

- Gaara, quer alguma coisa? Sorriu para o garoto.

- Chá! Falou em tom de voz frio.

Alguns minutos depois a garota trazia duas xícaras em uma bandeja, pegou uma das xícaras e deu ao rapaz ao lado pegou a sua colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro da sala.

Por varias vezes tentou puxar assunto, mas tudo que ouvia era "hum" ao simplesmente nada. Ino era o tipo de garota que não sabia fica calada muito tempo.

"Aff esse ai é mais quieto que o Sasuke" Pensou enquanto ligou a televisão.

No escritório.

- Não você está louco? Gritava o loiro.

- Não! O outro zombou do homem.

- Você acha que pode comprar tudo? Você está enganado! Jogou os papeis no chão.

- Claro! Tudo que quero eu consigo.

- Você é um doente! Você é pior que meu irmão!

- Não me faça rir. Eu tinha um acordo com ele! Levantou – se da cadeira.

- Disse certo, TINHA, foi quebrado quando ele morreu, ou melhor, com você o matou!

- Não seja ridículo Katashi!

- É mesmo, o único ridículo aqui é você!

- Se fosse você media as palavras ao falar comigo, alias contou a ela a verdade?

- Obvio que não tá louco Tarashi?

- Hum... Assunto de família é doloroso! Tarashi riu.

Os dois homens se entreolham mais uma veze antes do mais velho sair do escritório parando na porta disse:

- Você vai pagar caro pelo que acabou do fazer. Ainda de costa foi saindo do escritório, mas uma mão o seguro o fazendo o vira para frente. Apenas notou que estava no chão segundos depois do soco que fez um filete de sangue escorrer no canto da boca.

- Vai para o inferno!

- Pode deixa isso por minha conta. Limpou o sangue no canto da boca levantou – se e foi em direção a sala.

- vamos! Gaara! Seguiu para a porta abriu junto com o garoto.

Horas mais tarde no mesmo dia.

- Como está indo sua missão? Uma mulher loira com um pingente no meio da testa perguntou.

- Progressiva! Disse o outro.

- Entendo, mas sabi que ele está procurando agora?

A pessoa à frente deu um meio sorriso tirando uma pasta escrita confidencial em vermelho e a jogou em cima da mesa.

- Seu nome é Ino Yamanaka órfão de pai e mãe dezessete anos, mora com o Tio Katashi. Ela tem um grau muito alto de células psíquicas a mais que pessoas normais.

- Então essa garota é filha de Lisa? Preocupo-se

- Provavelmente sim, Tsunade! Disse serio a loira a frente.

- Bom... Estamos lidando com algo muito perigoso aqui... Você terá ajuda do agente 001!

- Certo!

- Mas uma coisa, fique de olho nele!

- Pode Deixa. O rapaz pegou a sua maleta seguiu para a porta e saiu.

* * *

Está é minha segunda fic eu espero que gostem!


End file.
